


To Ashes: A Star Wars Story

by BurningDreamsMiracle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Jedi, POV Original Character, Prequels, The Jedi Order, the empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningDreamsMiracle/pseuds/BurningDreamsMiracle
Summary: Deco Kin is a Padawan Learner in the twilight years of the Galatic Republic. This is a coming of age story that takes place as the Republic and the life Deco Kin crumbles. All rights to the Star Wars brand logo and characters not created by me belong to Disney Lucasfilm.





	1. Chapter 1

I am one with the force, the force is with me. I am one with the force, the force is with me. I am one with the force, the force is with me. I keep repeating it over and over in my head trying to make sense of the chaos going on outside. Master Silvard told me to wait in my chambers in the Padawan area, but I was getting worried now. There was blaster fire coming from right outside the temple. To the best of my knowledge, Master Kenobi went to go confront Grievous elsewhere. So why was there a battle happening right outside the Temple? Why did Master Silvard want me to wait for him? Why didn’t he want me to come with him? So many questions, such uncertainty. I decided I would be a good Padawan and wait for him to return or contact me on the comm. I wanted to be a good Jedi. I wanted to be a Master as good as Master Silvard or Master Yoda or even Master Kenobi one day, but as the Force wills it, patience was never my strong suit. The council must have known this and that is why I train with Master Silvard. He always had a reputation for discipline, patience, and kindness. The council wants me to acquire these traits, I would reason with myself.

“The Council has a reason,” he would always remind me in his modulated voice. “We have to trust the Council and let the Force guide our actions. The Force is everywhere and connects us to everything, and we adhere to its bidding. The Force has been around before anyone can remember, and will continue to be around even after we are gone. We do not manipulate the Force, we work with it, let it flow through us. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic, using the Force to guide them. What is the Jedi Code, my Padawan?”  
Every time he asked I would stand up straight and recite the ancient words, “There is no emotion-there is peace. There is no ignorance-there is knowledge. There is no passion-there is serenity. There is no chaos-there is harmony. There is no death-there is the force.”

“Exactly. Balance in all things. Peace is not the absence of emotion, but rather the control of your emotions. Knowledge, whether you know as much as Master Yoda, or less than a youngling is still knowledge. We remain must remain serein even in the direst of circumstances. Too much happiness or anger tips the balance so we must remain calm to think and keep our feelings under control. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, the path to the dark side. A hive looks chaotic at a distance, but after examining it we see all the creatures have a purpose. They have a job to do for the betterness of the hive and thus everything is harmonic. And as I said earlier, the Force has been around before anyone can remember, and will continue to be around even after we are gone. When our time is up we simply-"

“Become one with the force.”

“Exactly my Padawan. This is why the mantra ‘I am one with the Force, the Force is with me’ is a reminder that there is more than ourselves. It is a reminder of what we serve and its power.”

Well, the force was silent right now. It could tell me why I had not heard from my master yet, but that would be all too easy. With that thought, I got off my meditation mat and picked up the hilt of my lightsaber to walk to my cot where the comlink was located. I reached for it so that I would be ready if Master Silvard needed my help and attached it to the belt wrapped around me. Master Silvard expected me to be ready and I could only assume that this time would be no different. Pacing the length of the room feeling restless and beginning to worry for my Master. I sat on the sleeping cot, stood up and walked back to the meditation mat to sit down again. Still feeling antsy I placed my lightsaber in front of me and proceed to take it apart. The silver hilt was warm from the time I had spent holding it in the past few minutes.

Master Silvard was persistent that I know my basics, to know my lightsaber by feel. From the vertical notches on the hilt to the teardrop-shaped pommel. The distance from the activation switch to the emitter. The exact shape of my kyber crystal. I knew everything about this saber. Every edge, every point. It is blue now, but when I first constructed it as a Padawan, the crystal was transparent. Like the younglings before me, I traveled to Illum to complete The Gathering. After completing the trials the force led me to the crystal. Clearer than the purest diamond, pulsing with energy, I held it in my hand baffled and transfixed at the crystal I was going to use in my lightsaber. I allowed myself to breathe to the rhythm of the energy around the crystal, turning it over and over feeling every point and edge until something in my very soul clicked with the crystal and it turned blue. The whole ordeal was instantaneous, but at that moment, it felt like it lasted hours.  
Not being able to stand to wait anymore, I decided to comm, my Master. I put my lightsaber back together and walked to the cot where I had placed my comlink.  
“Master, what is going on? Are you all alright? Can I do anything to help?”

“Deco Kin! Listen to me, this is of the utmost importance. You must not contact me again for your safety. You need to hide and get as far away from the temple as you can. They’re-” The communication broke off with the sound of static and then silence, leaving me confused. He had never seemed so worried about me. He had more than once told me that I was quite capable. Did he think that I could not handle myself right now? He must have a reason. But most worrisome was how the conversation ended. Would my Master be ok? What were they doing, and who were they? I’m sure he would be. He had been in dangerous situations many times before, I know this because I was with him for many of them. I have seen him come out of battles without a single scratch. This time should not be any different. Regardless, I would do what my Master said. I had to get away from the temple.

I took my brown robe and put it on, holstered my lightsaber, and put my hood up. I always hated my robes. They were always too long and make me look shorter than I already am, but at this time I am happy that my lack of height might be to my advantage. Bobbing and weaving always came to me, and the evasive maneuvers were that much easier when I first learned to spar.

I turned around for one last second glance, to make sure I was not going to forget anything. I did not see anything I could be missing and turned to leave out the door but stopped short and turned back around. If Master Silvad was acting this way it was because this situation is dangerous, this might be the last time I see this room. I took the whole room in. It was not large and had no decorations on the walls or ledges. A sleeping cot with a thin blanket and sheets and a bar hanging up where I hung my robes in a closet. There was a small area for meditation, and a desk to complete my homework stacked high with datapads from the library. The walls were such a light blue that it had taken a while to realize that there was any color in the room at all. It was not much to look at. The hum of electricity flowed through as well as the soft cool breeze of air coming through the vents. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The faint sweet smell of blue milk, my favorite drink, was still lingering. The sheets smelled clean like my soap. It was not extravagant, and as a Jedi, it was not supposed to be, but it was still mine, it was still home. I breathed in one last time, closed my eyes to burn the image into my memory, and turned around to walk out the door.

The door hissed as it opened which was not unusual, but a good reminder that I would have to be silent. Any door hissing could be heard from not too far away and lead them to me. Sticking to the side hallways instead of the main walkway would be best if I wanted to avoid people or potential fights. I kept my head down as I began to walk to not attract any attention to myself. I saw a few other Padawans standing outside their rooms trying to figure out what was happening. Some had only become Padawans, a very small few were almost ready for the trials, but everyone I could see had the same look of confusion on their face. I kept walking, my boots echoing around the hallway as I made my way out of the Padawan quarters. Some of the Padawans were talking to each other about what was happening.

“I’ve not heard anything from my Master. I sense that this is not a drill either. Could the separatists have regrouped and attacked the capital?” I kept walking. I passed my friend Acher Kahn who was looking as confused as I felt and as confused as everyone else. I recalled the countless hours Acher and I had stayed up together studying and joking, other than Master Silvard, Acher was the closest person to me. However, there was no time to stop and talk if my Master wanted me out of the Temple. I had to find him and help. If none of the other Padawans here had heard anything from their Masters then there was more trouble than I had thought. I sped my pace up not looking back. I am only thinking about how my Master, all of our Masters are in danger, and none of us knew why.

I rounded the corner leading towards the exit, still keeping along the back route. Still, nothing going on. I walked to the end of the hallway and heard footsteps, synchronized, heavy, rhythmic. I poked my head out enough to see who was coming. Twenty clone troopers clad in their white duraplast armor marching in a row with blasters at the ready. I felt safe. Relief even. The troopers were here and we would defeat the attacking Separatists. I saw a few Padawans walk towards the main walkway where the troopers were marching. they were patrolling the Temple to make sure whoever was attacking had not gotten in. The Padawans walked closer to the troopers. One opened their mouth to ask a question.

“Excuse me, Troopers, but could you tell us where the Masters are?”

The moment the Padawan had asked, I heard the unmistakable sound of a blaster. My eyes widened in horror and my heart dropped to my stomach as I saw the twenty troopers open fire on the Padawans. All color drained from my face and the only thing I could do was stand in shock. Padawans screaming, lightsabers igniting, and blue blaster fire filling the air. I watched as the troopers advanced on the Padawans. Some were already dead, some were fighting back blocking the fire as best as they could and I had to watch as the Padawans began to grow tired and missed shots, the blasters hit their mark. The troopers were picking off the Padawans, and as more and more succumbed to the hail of blaster fire the harder it was for the remaining apprentice Jedi to defend themselves and they too fell until none were left standing. What was going on?

I was going to be sick. I saw my friends, my colleagues that I had known almost all my life die right in front of my eyes. Worst of all, I just watched as my fellow Jedi were killed, I did nothing to help. Is this who Master Silvard was talking about? It must be. I was frozen unable to move from my spot for fear the troopers would see me. I had to get away though. As soon as I could, I was going to move.

I am one with the force, the force is with me. I am one with the force, the force is with me. I am one with the force, the force is with me. I am one with the force, the force is with me. I am one with the force, the force is with me. I-

“Check the rooms. No prisoners.”

The clone trooper speaking jolted me from my trance and brought me back to reality. This was much more serious than I had thought. I would not survive if I was not smart. I would not survive if I did not get out of here NOW! I began running faster than I ever had before to get to the next hallway hyper-aware that more clone troopers could be near me. I still can not believe what I had seen was real. This was a nightmare. It had to be. But even my worst nightmares did not involve me witnessing the massacre of my friends, of my fellow Jedi. I stopped dead in my tracks as realization struck me. If the clone troopers had made it inside the temple, more than the Padawans in the Padawan quarters were killed. Dread sat in my stomach like a rancid meatlump. The Jedi Knights, the Jedi council, the Jedi Masters, Master Silvard could all be...no I can not think like that right now. Trying to see the future is a path to the dark side. Only the force can grant that ability and only if the Force wills it. I gripped my lightsaber trying to steady my nerves as my ragged breathing would give me away. I began to breathe in and out just as Kies had taught me.

“Allow your breath to fill your lungs Dec. Feel your lungs expand as you breathe in and deflate as you expel the air. Feel the force around you. Let it ground you. Feel it surround everything. Meditation in combat is crucial. It can be the difference between living or dying but can take time to master,” Silvard would tell me. It was much easier to do in the sparing dojo than right now. In the sparing room, there were fail-safes. I knew what was happening and if I got injured a quick trip to the bacta tanks would help. There was no fail-safe here. The consequences were permanent. That made it that much more important to remain calm and centered. A few more deep breaths, focusing on my breathing, allowing myself to yield to the Force I proceed forward. I needed to find my master. After witnessing that atrocity I knew the only way out of this would be with his help.

The air was still and heavy. The sound of blaster fire was beginning to falter but did not stop, which could mean only one of two things. Either the clone troopers were being defeated, or...I could not think of the other option at this time.

The hallways twisted and seemed longer than usual as I was aware of what was happening in the main hallways and outside the temple, but I pressed on. I could hear the clone troopers marching around me, the blaster fire kept on, the sound of lightsabers blocking the oncoming fire and knew the battle had not been won yet. I was almost out of the temple when the blaster fire seemed to stop. I have to remain aware that the danger may still be present.

Smoke burned my nose as the scent of burning flesh filled my nostrils. Sweat beaded on my brow. I move with a purpose to find my Master. Frustration at the lack of my ability to connect with the Force and fear were making my stomach turn in knots. I was still sure that I was going to be sick. The vision of my friends getting murdered, forever embedded in my head. The images playing over and over. Each time like witnessing it for the first time. I had to stop this. I had to get to Master Silvard and then we could help everyone else. I run even faster. He would be outside the Temple. He always liked to be in the center of the action. He was never flashy, never wanted attention, but always wanted to do the most, to push himself, and me beyond what we were capable of.

“We do not grow unless we push ourselves. If you were never pushed as a youngling you would not have made it to the rank of apprentice. As my Padawan, it is my job to push you to your limits so that you may become a Knight, even a Master Jedi one day. In contrast, the council put you in my charge to push me to be a better master.”

“I hope I have done that for you, Master.”

“Of course you have Dec. I can only hope that the knowledge I have gained teaching you will pass on to you for when you become a Jedi Master, far greater than me, and eventually pass this knowledge to your padawans. You are destined for great things.”

My eyes stung at that memory. I would not, I could not let him down. Not when he expected so much from me. I could only hope that I will become half the Jedi he wants me to be.

I made my way to the base of the temple where the halls were open and wide. While typically full of Jedi at all hours, now there were no signs of life. The hallway was littered with the bodies of my fallen comrades and clone troopers which was the only indication that there had been any sign of a fight in these hallways at all. Feeling nauseous and drained I kept towards the entrance.

I saw my master fighting and pushing the clone troopers back. The elegance of his Ataru form was like watching a river ebb and flow, one motion feeding into the next making his whole body a weapon. Crouching, jumping, spinning, a master at utilizing his momentum to decommission the troopers. I had been an apprentice to Master Silvard for eight years and I was still in awe of his abilities. I was relieved to see him holding his own against the troopers. If I forced myself into the fray I could break his concentration and cause him to get hurt, so I waited behind a pillar of one of The Four at the front of the temple. Master Silvard was a skilled master, but he was still subject to the limits of the human body, even with the help of the Force. I could tell he was growing tired even though he was in combat meditation. I knew I'd have to help him soon and began to creep forward taking caution that the troopers would not see me. The element of surprise would be best in a situation like this. I was tired of running and witnessing the savagery of a massacre. 

I was almost close enough to jump in and alert my Master and waited for a beat for Silvard to demolish the trooper in front of him, leaving the last trooper for him to best and still not wanting to distract him. I reached for my lightsaber on my belt and prepared to ignite it inching closer and closer until Sivard overcame the last trooper.

“Master,” I said, with the relief at the knowledge that the danger was passed. Lightsaber still in hand I walked up to him. He turned around, eyes wide in shock until the realization that it was me.

“Dec! Thank the Force you’re alright!” Releaf etched into his face as we made our way to each other. “I did not know if we would ever see each other again. I was worried about you Dec. When the troopers began attacking the temple we were all shocked. It seems that we may still be at a loss,” his eyes darkened and his face sunk, “So many of us have fallen. I have been alive long enough to see a handful of devastating battles, but none compare to the carnage that lies before us. None. Regardless, I am delighted that your intuitiveness has brought you to me. How did you get out?

I almost started crying as I began to recount in detail what happened after I got off the comm with him. How everything seemed like it would be okay because the clones were there, but how that changed when they opened fire. My voice cracked as I remembered the sound of the bodies collapsing on the ground under the sound of blaster fire, the sound of the screams of the youngest padawans as they ran away and were shot in the back. How I was helpless to save Acher who had always been by my side, my closest friend. My stomach churned again as I recounted how not a single Padawan in the Padawan quarters was left alive and how I ran away once I heard them start to search the rooms for survivors.

Dec, that is truly terrible, and you are so young to have witnessed such carnage. We can get to safety and alert the Jedi who are off-world to what has happened. We can not bring back your fellow Padawans, but we can fight for their memory, for justice to prevail.”

“Yes, Master. We should get away from the temple and acquire a ship rather than use the ones here, whoever is commanding the Clones could also be looking for ships we have here in the Temple.”

“You are very wise Deco Kin. When all this is over and the Jedi have regained balance you will make a very wise Master Jedi. One day you will be asked to be part of the High Council, the next Master of the Order after Yoda. Dec, you are destined for gre-”

PEW!

I looked around for the origin of the blaster fire, lightsaber ignited and at the ready. “Master where is it coming from,” I looked back at my Master to listen to his instruction and was met with a hard stare and tight lips.  
“Master?”

He moved his hand to reveal the burned location of the blaster shot in center body mass. Silvard fell to his knees which prompted me to suck air in hard through my nose in shock. I looked around and saw it, the trooper who had shot my master. I charged at him with a brutal war cry. The trooper opened fire. Block. Dodge. Block. Redirect. Dodge. Charge. Block. I came upon the trooper and unleashed my raw fury and disgust letting the events that had transpired fule my blows. I watched the Padawans get murdered. Slash. I saw Acher killed by these...these animals, these murderers. Kick. I saw my Master shot in cold-blooded cowardice, and they would PAY! Stab, my final blow on tempo with the end of my thoughts. The clone’s body collapsed to the ground dead.

Breathing heavily I retracted my saber and ran to my Master who was now lying on the ground. “Master! Master, I’m so, so sorry. This is all my fault!” I exclaimed as I knelt by his head. I looked up and down his body, only the blaster shot was proof that anything was wrong with him. “It’s going to be ok. It’s going to be ok, I promise. Do you hear me? We’re going to get you fixed. I’ll-I’ll go get a med-droid, yes that’s what I’ll do,” I choked out. The back of my throat was raw, a lump began to form. I squeezed my eyes closed and looked away, he couldn’t see me like this. I opened them when I felt his hand wrap around my forearm.  
“Listen to me, Dec.” His voice was weak and the words were forced. I took a shaky breath and turned to look into his eyes. “This...is not your fault,” he squeezed his eyes as he took in a sharp breath. “You-have-to-leave. ‘S. not safe.” Another breath, but more shallow. “I-am-so-proud-of-you.”

I drew in a quick breath. “Master, you can’t leave me! I can’t do this alone, I can’t, you-you have to let me bring you somewhere or get some help. You have to stay with me,” I began shouting, panicking at the thought that Kies Silvard would no longer be my master, would no longer be with me. I was blinking hard, “You have to stay with me!”

He breathed in a raspy breath, “What is the Jedi Code Padawan?”

“Master we don’t have time-”

“What. Is. The. Code?”

I did not straighten up this time. “There is no emotion-there is peace. There is no ignorance-there is knowledge. There is no passion-there is serenity. There is no chaos-there is harmony.”

Silvard respired a shallow breath. “And the last one?”

“There is no death-there is the force,” I only managed to choke out with a raw throat.

“Remember that. I am one with the Force,” inhale. “The Force is with me,” exhale. “You are destined for greatness, Dec,” inhale. “You are destined for greatness,” exhale. And then there was silence.

“Master? Master, you have to get up. Master Silvard. Master. Kies?” The time I was kicked so hard in the chest I had to spend two weeks in the infirmary did not compare to this. The time I was a youngling and all the other younglings hit me in the early stages of our lightsaber training did not compare to this. I collapsed on my Master’s chest hoping and willing the Force to allow me to hear a heartbeat or any sign of life, but there was none. I lay draped over him soaking his robes with the neverending rivers of tears that surged from my eyes. I had lost everything. My body jerked back as my emotions charged a devastating shriek for the loss of what I had suffered. I fell back on him and continued to mourn. I mourned for the loss of my home. I mourned for Jedi Masters and Knights who fell. I mourned for the Padawans who died. I mourned for Acher, but I mourned for the only father figure I ever had in my life. I mourned for my mentor. I mourned my Master. I mourned for Kies Silvard.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there while my sobs shook my body. It wasn’t until I realized that if that trooper had been able to sneak up that more might come. I didn’t want to leave my Master, but he was right. It was no longer safe at the Temple. It was no longer safe on Coruscant, and I had to disappear. I didn’t know where in the galaxy to go, but I knew I wouldn’t be safe here. My chest was still rattling, I pulled myself together enough to make my next move. I stood up and looked at the body of my Master and saw only peace on his face. He could have been asleep or meditating. It would be hard to leave him, but I had to go. I grabbed his lightsaber as a memento of his life. As a Jedi, it discouraged to have extra possessions. I would not permit whoever was behind this attack to take what belonged to Master Silvard’s, the Jedi’s. I also took everything I could from his belt. I did not know where I was going or what I was going to need, so spares would most likely be handy.   
After collecting everything I could from my Master’s body, I stood straight up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them again, I concealed my arms and hands in my robe and placed the palms of my hands on my thighs. I bowed towards him as a sign of respect to my slain Master, one last time. He would not receive a Jedi’s funeral, so I would be sure to show the most respect that he deserved. I straightened myself out as I heard more troopers marching. I took off down the stairs, not looking back at what had been my home for most of my entire life.

I had to get off the planet, but I needed a ship. There could be troopers all over too, and I could not stay in the shadows forever. I had to be able to hide in plain view. As I rounded a corner to an alleyway, I knew what I would have to do. I took off my robe and ignited my lightsaber. Holding my mantle in my left hand by the hood, I use my saber to cut through the sleeves so it would only cover my shoulders. I cut my robe so that it would go to my knees and not my feet. Jedi robes are very recognizable, and I had to mask it. I knew I had to get rid of my Padawan braid as well. Other than my lightsaber, my twist would be the only thing that could identify me as a Padawan Learner, a Jedi. That also meant that it would classify me as a target to the clones and whoever was controlling them. 

“I have to do it,” I reasoned with myself. “It is the only way I have a sliver of a chance to make it out alive.” Tradition states, a Master would cut off the braid in a ceremony to represent the transition from Padawan to Jedi Knight. Sometimes it would happen as a battlefield promotion. They had done that with Master Obi-Wan when he defeated Darth Maul. The council counted it as a substitute for the trials. Master Kenobi had defeated Maul after his own Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had died fighting the sith lord. Every Padawan knew the story. Regardless, there would be no ceremony for me. There would be no battlefield promotion. What hurts the most was there would be no Master Silvard to tell me it would be ok. To say to me, he was proud of me. I took my hand and ran it up and down the thin braid by my right shoulder. I memorized the feel of the woven bits of my hair and the ties that kept it in place. With a deep breath, I ignited my lightsaber and brought it up to my head. I dared not breathe, save I cut off my ear. With a quick flick of my wrist, the braid was gone. I retracted my saber. This was no promotion. It felt like cowardice, but I knew it was survival. I would be no help to any remaining Jedi, any sentient being if I was dead.

I wanted to lie there and sob. My whole life was gone. Master Silvard would have told me it was foolish to do so, that it was not the Jedi way. He would have been correct, of course. The Jedi he trained me to be would have taken action, so that is what I must do. I gathered up the scraps I had cut off my robe and made a sack. In it was the rest of the scraps of my robe and my braid. If I left any of those there, the troopers would be sure to find it and know a Jedi from the Temple got away. I could not leave any trace towards me. No breadcrumb trails for the hunters to find their prey. I still threw up my hood to protect my identity. I took my lightsaber and hid it on my back, carefully concealed between my robe and tunic. I did the same with Master Silvard’s saber. I would not be able to carry them in plain view, but I would still need access to safety. I should get a blaster too-but with what money? I had no credits, nothing to trade, well...nothing I was willing to part with. Any supplies I had I would potentially need. The only way off this planet is with credits. The only way I could get any is if I got a job, stole credits, stowed away, or earned credits by working on a ship. 

I could not get a job here, it would be too risky, I could get caught or recognized by someone. I would not steal, it is not the Jedi way. Stowing away could be dangerous if I picked the wrong ship with a dicey crew. I’d have to find a craft willing to let me work for passage, wherever they were going. This was no time to be picky, but the farther away, the better. With my mind made up and my belongings gathered, I headed to the Spaceport. While it would still be dangerous, it would be a lot safer than going to the Jedi Temple to use a ship affiliated with the Jedi. The Coruscant Spaceport Authority was in charge of the Spaceport, but that didn’t mean that there couldn’t be any interference from the Clones or whoever was controlling them. 

Walking out of the alley, I was met by a large group of citizens staring at the Jedi Temple and a holo. The Temple looked like it was on fire, so it could be expected that people would look, but the holo sent shivers down my spine. It was a collection of images of Jedi fighting back against the Clones, only the initial attacks of the Clones were cut out. Instead, it alluded to the idea that the Jedi were attacking the Clones. It was clone troopers fighting for their lives as Jedi after Jedi was shown besting the Clones. This...this wasn’t right at all. Why wasn’t it showing the troopers attacking the Jedi unprovoked? This was growing much larger than I had anticipated. Whoever was controlling the Clones had it in for the Jedi, but the holo showed a much more malicious intent. They were framing the Jedi. They not only wanted to get rid of the Jedi, but they also wanted to mar the reputation of the Jedi. It wasn’t enough to get rid of them, the Jedi had to be irredeemable in the eyes of the public, to be demonized. It was like a punch to the gut. The murmurs of the sentients were deafening. 

“I can’t believe they would do that,” a lady dumbfoundedly exclaimed with her eyes gazing at the flickering blue images being projected.

“I always knew there was something weird about that mumbo jumbo,” said a younger man leaning towards his companion.

“They’re all murderers,” she agreed. 

“How could they do that? Weren’t they fighting together in the wars? This is disgusting.”  
“Treasonous bantha slime!” 

“They were supposed to be peacekeepers.”

None of them knew what had happened. I could feel the vexation swirling around my gut as my heartbeat quickened, and my face flushed under my hood. No one in this crowd had witnessed what I had. None of them understand the tragedy of what I had just lost. The sentients were content just standing around watching these-these lies being shown. Hot angry tears directed at these nerf herders boiled around my eyes. There might be some people still sympathetic to the Jedi, but they were not in this crowd.

I turned away and began walking to the Spaceport, weaving through the crowd that just had to stand still. I turned my head back every once in a while, not to make sure no one was looking at me, but because I would stick out like a sore thumb if I kept walking against the crowd without gawking at the smoking Temple and the holo of the treasonous Jedi. Even with my “disguise,” I felt I could be recognized and caught at any time. All these people were seeing that the Jedi were murderous thugs, and a few would gladly turn me in if it meant getting a few extra credits. Even if we did not own anything, we still understood the value of a handful of galactic credits and what people would do to get some. The Hutts were famous for exploiting that kind of need and greed. They could easily be behind this. More than once, the Jedi have stepped in to disrupt the underhanded dealings of the Hutts and bounty hunters who answered them. Even if they weren’t behind the massacre, they would hear about this and would use their bounty hunters to turn in any remaining Jedi that were found. 

The thoughts to multiple people finding me were enough to make the color drain from my face and leave a pit in my stomach. Regardless, I pressed on. I would not get off the planet if I didn’t keep moving. The crowds kept forming; holos appeared everywhere, showing the same lie as the first one I saw near the Temple. They were all watching, transfixed on the holos, and looking at the torched Temple. None seemed to notice the petite Jedi making their way away from the Temple. Good. I still have to make it across the city unnoticed. 

Trekking towards the Coruscant Spaceport Authority, I contemplated what I could do. I had been trained to be an agent of the Force, a Jedi Knight, but I did not know if any of my skills would be useful to those who were able to let me work for passage. I had no idea if the CSA would even let ships take off under these circumstances. I had to try, though, each moment I was here would spell out the inevitable danger. I could only hide for so long as the holos would eventually give me away or when I made a mistake. My clothes still screamed Jedi even though I had altered them. At a glance, you couldn’t notice, but if someone was watching out for a Jedi, you could tell these clothes belonged to a Jedi. Droids and Sentients were filling the streets as speeders raced overhead. Thank the Force it was dark. My face was still concealed by my hood, and I was glad because, without it, everyone would have been able to see the indignation their actions caused me to have. It didn’t take a Jedi to feel what these people were feeling, and the longer it had been since the holos got out, the stronger their feelings of hatred toward the Jedi grew. 

“All these people,” I murmured as I squeezed through the crowd, “and not one of them knows the truth.” Of course, they wouldn’t know the truth. None of them were there when this happened, and the holos were showing lies. Along with the Temple being of fire, this was very damning of the Jedi. If I was not a Jedi, I might be standing alongside them. 

“Dec, you have to put yourself in others’ shoes,” Master Silvard told me after we had completed a mission.

“Yes Master, but we came to help people, and at times they were resistant. Why would anyone dislike the Jedi?” I asked.

“When we came to this planet, it was to help restore the balance between the authorities and the people, correct? We came under the authority of the Jedi Council as representatives of the Republic. These people have had their authority figures unfairly strip them of their rights and oppress their voices.”

“So you are saying that when we came as authority figures even over the authority figures on this planet, the people automatically believed we would be doing the same thing to them that their leaders had done,” I reasoned.

“Yes. That is a possible reason. When we try to maintain balance, we must act as the neutral party, neither favoring one side or the other. We must wear shoes from both sides to understand their reasons. Even in our own lives, we must wear the shoes of others who we feel have wronged us.”

The shoes of the citizens of Coruscant were uncomfortable to wear, and the odds of this situation getting resolved quickly are slim, so they would not be able to wear the shoes of the Jedi yet. This was frustrating, but I would keep Master Silvard’s memory alive by living his teachings. 

I rounded a corner and saw the CSA just down the way. “So far so good,” I mumble to myself, keeping my head on a swivel in case I just jinxed myself. As I approach the CSA, I noticed three ships that could work. They all looked terrible. 

“Be careful, you must be, padawan,” Master Yoda would say. “That your feelings should not cloud your judgment.” 

He was right, of course. What I need is to get out of this system, no matter the type of ship. The VCX-100 light freighter was probably going to be my ticket out. I was in luck because I saw a crew working around it, loading it with boxes. Boxes of what, I’m not sure, probably didn’t want to know, but it seemed like they needed a hand, and that was going to be the way into the crew to pay for transport. 

“Um, hello. My name is Dec-Deckara. Do you all speak basic?” I asked a male crew member around my age, probably older. 

“Jee oon’t speak basic,” He replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows. This might be a problem, I thought as I pursed my lips. “Oh, my hutteese is not that great.”

“I’m just messing with you, of course, we speak basic, well except for T3-M8 over there. Only speaks droidspeak, isn’t that right, Mate.” T3-M8 beeped in agreement.

“Oh. Well, I’m looking for the captain,” I looked around to see if there was anyone else that could be part of the crew. My fingers twitched, and I could feel my chest tighten. I had to get out of here.

“Oh yeah, what for?” He asked, his focus on loading the boxes to get on the ship. Is this guy serious? I was never going to get anywhere talking to him.

“I’d like to join the crew or at least work for passage.”

“Hmmm, oh yeah? Why are you running from something? We don’t need that kind of heat.”

“Wha-no. I want to explore the galaxy. I’ve been here my entire life, felt like it was time to branch out.”

“No family? No friends?”

They were all just murdered, and now I have to pretend I’m fine, I wanted to say. Instead, I just shook my head, “No. I recently lost my last family member. No reason for me to stay now.” It’s not a total lie. Master Silvard was like a father to me, the father I never had.

“Well, that’s a shame.” His eyes darkened a little bit at a memory. I could sense it. Instead of asking any more questions, he just picked up a crate and started carrying it to the freighter. 

“So, where’s the captain?” I asked once he returned.  
“He’s busy right now.”

“Well can you get him, I need to speak with him. I want to-”

“Join the crew, work for transport, yeah, I know.” He sighed and rubbed his neck. What was with this guy? He hasn’t had the decency to even face me.

“Hey, Tip! Come over here!” He called out to a Twi’lek. “This girl here wants to join the crew.” The Twi’lek walked up with purple skin and long lekkus. He was handsome, for a Twi’lek, I guess. There had been plenty of Twi’leks that were Jedi, Ahsoka Tano before she left the order, Aayla Secura, a kind and intelligent Master.

“Well, I don’t care,” he turned to me, “it’s hard work just so you know. Not a lot of downtime. The names Tipmajut, you can call me Tip, though.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain.” I instinctively start to bow but freeze. They can’t know, not yet, not until I know I can trust them.

Tip laughed, “Captain? No, no, that’s Zac.” The man loading crates turns around to face me, a sly smirk on his face. A glint in his green eyes, barely visible under his messy brown hair. Oh. Oh no. 

“Welcome aboard The Comet,” says Zac. Tee three beeps in agreement, is that a taunting tone? Does the droid think this is funny? 

“Thanks, Captain,” I grumble and refuse to meet his eyes. Master Silvard would be disappointed in the way I was acting, after all, the Force has provided a way for me to get off the planet. “When do we leave?”

“Well, something has happened on the planet, so we’re grounded for at maybe a few more hours. It’s not great timing, but what can we do?” A few hours? I could scream. This was not turning out the way I planned. This whole day was not how I had expected. Instead, I just fake laugh. I gesture to some boxes asking if Zac wanted me to get them. He grunts in acknowledgment.

“Can’t do anything, I guess.” I decided to press my luck, see what people “knew” about what happened with the Jedi and the Temple. “Why the long wait? I heard there was an explosion or something.” Zac and I walked into the ship. It wasn’t much, but I could tell there was a lot of love Tip, and Zac had for the ship.   
Zac just shrugs. “Not entirely sure. I’ve heard other people at the CSA say there was an explosion at the Jedi Temple, others say the Jedi just turned on the Clones and started killing them. To protect themselves, the Clones retaliated, I guess. Or so I’ve heard. Either way, any reports have been...unfortunate, to say the least for the Jedi.”

“You could say that again,” I mumble, the familiar pit in my stomach returning.

“What was that,” questioned Zac.

“Nothing, I said it must be pretty bad for the Jedi.” What an understatement. 

Tip struts down from the ship, all the crates finally loaded. “We’re all loaded. CSA needs to give us the go-ahead before we launch.” 

“So now we wait.” Zac proclaims as he sits down in one of the chairs with a deep sigh and looks out the window. Something was different about him, not in the moment, but as a person. His eyes always seemed unfocused, as if he was trying to remember something. His expression was of someone who was constantly thinking, always calculating. It was unsettling. Since we were younglings, we were taught to let go of our emotions. But Zac was no Jedi, he held on to his memories and emotions. I hoped it wouldn’t mean the end of the crew, the mission, or me.


End file.
